Game Night
by justliketheschoolyardsong
Summary: It's game night and whilst Bryan, Goldie and Shania are enticed in their game, David is more interested in Bryan and his hair. Pure fluff.


It was Thursday night and in the Sawyer-Collins household, that meant game night. They invited Goldie and Shania over because they decided it would be more fun with 4 players. They had made their way through Risk, Boggle, Frustration and numerous games of Uno when Bryan remembered Sing had sent him a new board game in the post yesterday.p

"How about this one you guys?" Bryan said, retrieving the game and waving the game above his head.

"Pizza Theory? I love that game!" Shania replied. "One problem though, only 3 players are allowed to play."

Within the second Shania finished her sentence David almost shouted "I'll be in a team with Bryan!"

"Looks like we have ours 3 players" Bryan said, smiling at David "now let's get this board set up."

15 minutes later they all found themselves enticed in Pizza Theory, looking intently at the board trying to guess what the next players move would be. Well, except for David, who had jumped onto Bryan's lap when Bryan sat down and had his head perched on Bryan's shoulder, running his hands through the back of Bryan's hair.

"Babe, as lovely as this head massage is, are you gonna help me with this game?" Bryan asked, not frustrated at all, sort of hoping David wouldn't play so his head massage would carry on.

"Um" David looked at the board, realising it was half way through and he didn't even know the rules "no I think you've got it" he said and went back to Bryan's hair which was just so soft he couldn't not touch it.

"Alright" Bryan chuckled "I'll win it for you" he said and pressed a light kiss to David's forehead, making David smile.

"I DID IT, I WON!" Goldie shouted triumphantly, as she had come last in ever other game.

"Well done Goldie, we can finally put a tally mark under your name!" Bryan said happily, drawing one line under Goldie's name as opposed to the 4 under Bryan's name, 6 under David's name and 7 under Shania's.

"Mum, it's getting kinda late and I do have school tomorrow, don't you think it's time to go home?" Shania asked, not that she wanted to leave but she did know how grumpy her mum would get of she didn't have enough sleep.

"You're right monkey, let's go home" Goldie answered, realising it was almost 12. Bryan almost stood up but remembered David was on his lap, he told David that he had to move so he could wave off Goldie and Shania but got no reply so looked down and realised David was asleep.

"Sorry you guys, looks like I'm gonna have to say goodbye here" Bryan said.

"That's alright, I'll see you tomorrow after school Bryan and we can have a marathon of Modern Family?" Shania asked hopefully.

"Absolutely! I love that programme!" He replied, smiling as he said it.

After Goldie and Shania left, Bryan decided it was time for him too to go to bed. He was torn between waking David up or just carrying him up to bed, the latter decision won. He got his arms ready to lift David but when he went to stand up, he realised his legs were completely dead from having David sitting on them for so long, he would have to wake David up.

"David honey, you have to wake up now, it's time to go upstairs"

"Hmmm" David replied, half awake now.

"We have to upstairs and sleep up there now sweetie" Bryan replied quietly, running his hands through David's hair.

"Alright" David said, getting up and tiredly walking up to their room. After about 3 minutes of physio for Bryan's legs, he went to join David up there.

"Why couldn't you just have carried me up like a prince in the movies?" Bryan smiled at this remembering the last time he had to wake David up and he was still abit foggy after the first 5 minutes and didn't really know what he was saying, almost like he was still dreaming.

"Well, because you had been sitting on me for so long my legs were dead so I couldn't, I'm gonna go brush my teeth now okay?" Bryan replied, talking as though he was speaking to a 5 year old.

"Yep, see you soon!" David replied, obviously still not quite with it.

After Bryan came back into their bedroom having cleaned his teeth and changed into his pyjamas, David was back to normal and looked quite confused, also in his pj's.

"What are you thinking about?" Bryan asked, standing in front of David, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Are you sure your legs were dead, or could you just not lift me up?" David questioned, quirking an eyebrow in a jokey way

"Oh so that's what you were thinking, well if I couldn't lift you, how could I do this?" Just then Bryan scooped up David and slung him over his shoulder, walking around as if he wasn't holding anything.

"Put me down, put me down!" David laughed and shouted at the same time, his fists drumming on Bryan's back.

"NEVER!" Bryan shouted as if he was a knight then started running round the house with David still over his shoulder, laughing triumphantly as he did.

5 minutes later Bryan had run back to their room and thrown David of his shoulder onto the bed before joining him.

"You suck and I don't like you" said David jokingly before turning over so he was facing away from Bryan.

"Well that's too bad cos you're stuck with me" Bryan replied, manoeuvring himself so he was spooning David, his arm slung over David's chest.

"Oh really? For how long?" David said back, turning over so he was facing Bryan, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"For however long you want me" Bryan said almost shyly, biting his lip.

"Oh well then, I've got you forever." David said smiling. Bryan kissed David on the forehead before moving down to his nose and then finally on his lips, their tongues battling for dominance as the two men got lost in each other.

David pulled away after what felt like forever, and rested his head in the crook between Bryan's neck and shoulder.

"I love you Bryan" David said tiredly as he shut his eyes.

"I love you too David, more than anything." Bryan replied, wrapping his arms around David and pulling him as close as possible. They smiled as they entered the land of dreams, where they were ready to face any board game because 1. They were prepared and 2. They had the other rolling the dice by their side.


End file.
